Revenge Tastes So Sweet
by Kay3
Summary: Kya watched as Sesshoumaru killed her parents.By using magic she has lived 500 to plan out her revenge. But what happens when she falls for the man she swore to kill? SessOC romance Please Review! CHAPTER 17 NOW UP! PLEASE REVIEW! PRETTY PLEASE!
1. Sour Memories

Chapter 1  
  
The smell of buring flesh wafted inside.  
  
"Kyame get out of here now!!!" her father screamed  
  
The pleas of the wounded and the screams of the dying could be heard.  
  
"Papa I cant leave you!!!" the five year old cried She held on to his kimono tightly.  
  
"Sayo get here out of here with the others before....."  
  
The door burst open the demon strode in with a carnal look in his eye. these mortals dared to defy him..now they must pay..with their lives. The demons golden eyes searched for the leader. A man with a little girl caught his eye. He strode towards him his long white hair flowing behind.  
  
His voice bellowed "Are you Amaru?"  
  
Instinctivly Amaru forced his daughter behind him.  
  
"Hai I am he" Amaru stated lookig directly into the demon's golden eyes  
  
The demon strode closer as he said " Well , Amaru for the crime of defying your lord the punishment is death for you ..." The demon turned towards the girl. "...and your house"  
  
"Please sir do not kill our daughter. She has done nothing wrong!" the woman wailed placing herself at the demons feet. Holding on to the bottom of his kimono she cried in fear.  
  
"Silence human!" the deamon comanded."how dare you touch me"  
  
He picked the woman up off the floor by the hair.She wiggled about screaming in fear and in pain. The deamon enjoyed it. he loved the fear, the smell of the blood and the raging fires outside. In one swipe he severed the womans head spilling blood all over the little girl and her father.  
  
"Kya run!!" the man screamed as she pushed the girl away from him  
  
Kyame could not move she was paralized by her fear. Her eyes went wide as she then saw the demon slay her father before her.  
  
"NOOOOOOO!!!!!" she screamed as her father's body dropped to the ground , blood spraying everywhere.  
  
The demon walked towards her. His once white hair now had a red tinge to it. The armor he wore glowed from the spreading wild fires the iluminaed the outdoors.  
  
The powerful demon stopped before her. the only word he uttered were "Rest in peace girl." as his claws slashed through the soft flesh of her stomach. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`~~~~~~~  
  
"Mama!!!Papa!!!" the girl screamed waking from th awful dream  
  
Sixteen year old Kya panted for breath as she wiped away the sweat that drenched her hair and face.  
  
She lifted up her shirt to reveal the huge scar on her stomach.The constant reminder of what had happened that night.  
  
She eased herself up off the futon and walked towards the window. She looked out at the moon.  
  
'I'll be on my way tomorrow. To finally get my revenge. Wherever you are Sesshoumaru I will find you and kill you'  
  
Kaya went back to her futon and closed her eyes. She's given up a lot to finally have this revenge and it was going to go her way. After all.....she'd been planing it for 500 years. 


	2. Shadows of The Past

Author's Note**** You guys im soooooo sorry i have'nt updated "bad writer bad!"***slaps self*** here's the second chapter of "Revenge Tastes So Sweet"..I'll also be updating my other story , "Bring Me Back to You", shortly.  
  
Chapter 2 : Shadows of the Past  
  
The sun shone brightly later that morning. Kya woke to the sound of the larks outside her window. She stretched and yawned as her stormy gray eyes met another morning.  
  
"What a beautiful day for the horrible journey I'm about to begin" she said quietly under her breath "Before I leave I must pay respects to father and mother"  
  
She got up and dressed, then went to the one place that held some comfort for her over the last 500 years. The orchard , where the orange and cherry trees grew side by side.  
  
The sun kissed the skins of the ripe oranges as she finally entered her haven.Kya loved this place. The scent of the orange and sakura trees mingaling together in the soft breeze brought her peace. She had come here everyday since that demon mercilessly kiled her parents and left her for dead.  
  
****************************Flashback*********************************  
  
Kyame lay there in a pool of her own blood as the demon left her there to die.  
  
"Rest in peace girl" he said in his cold heartless tone  
  
' HOW COULD SOMETHING SO SO BEAUTIFUL BE SO EVIL?' she scilently wondered.  
  
As death was about to take her, she had begun to think on her life, her mother, her father. Then she remembered one of her mother's teachings. Kyame's mother, being the powerful miko she was (whose powers rivaled that of the miko Kikyo) , had taught Kya how to heal in many ways. The most important lesson was how to heal using one's own energy, instead of having to rely on the herbs and flowers around you. When Kya started her training this was the first thing her mother taught her.  
  
*********************3 years earlier*************************** "Kyame, I want you to remember this all your days. As a miko it is one of the most important things you'll ever learn , self healin using your own energy. One day I wont be here to heal you , so you must learn how to keep yourself alive in order to continue helping others"  
  
"Yes mama. I will put all my energy into learning it to make you proud." ***************************************************************************  
  
Little Kyame looked over to her right and saw her mother's head next to her body. She wanted to cry out but no sound would come.She wanted to let death claim her.  
  
" But no," she resolved "I must stay here and help the people in this villiage and........to avenge my parents deaths"  
  
She then summoned her powers and healed himself  
  
*************************************Present****************************  
  
Kya closed her eyes and sighed at the memories that had been haunting her mind for the past 500 years. She let new memories enter. Of how she trained endlessly for the past 500 years in both her spritual, magical, and physical ablities. She was a master of every weapon known in Japan and also knew many spells from all over the world. All this knowledge easily made her the most powerful miko on earth, though you'd never know it since she didnt look a day over 16.  
  
Centuries ago, when she was 14 she heard rumors of a spell that could make one immortal. But only the illusive Elemental demons knew how to cast it. She traveled North meeting many - a- danger along the way.Once there it took her two years of almost impossible labors to be granted the spell. On the eve of her 16 birthday the elemental Youkai preformed the spell as promised. She was finally granted eternal life. She swore on that day that she would not stop untill she had her revenge on the youkai they called Sesshoumaru. 


	3. A Little Unwanted Attention

Chapter 3 : A Little Unwanted Attention.  
  
It was around eight o'clock that morning.Kya sat in the sun underneth the two trees. This was one of the few times she was truely at peace. But that peace was soon to be imterupted.  
  
" Kyame-sama" a male voice said quietly from behind her.  
  
"Hello Kondo-kun. What give me the pleasure of being graced with your company?"  
  
She looked towards the warrior and gave him a warm smile. Kondo was in his thirties. He was tall with shoulder legnth midnight hair , dark coffee colored eyes and facial hair to match.He also had buldging mussles which surved as proof of his countless hours of training .He was strong,the second best warrior in her kingdom, after herself of course, but she had to admitt he had great skill.  
  
"Well the people of our villiage have sent me to..."  
  
Kya quickly interupted  
  
"Have they now? Whatever for? They have nothing to fear. If they sent you to protect me then they have wasted their efforts.They need your stregnth there."  
  
"No it was not about that.." he started to say. He looked nervous.  
  
"Well what is this about Kondo-kun?"  
  
"Um...well"..He shifted from side to side "Well the kingdom knows about this dangerous journey you are about to undertake and the are worried because....."  
  
"Because what?" she asked  
  
Kondo continued " Well they are worried because.....because....because..."  
  
"Get on with your explaination!" she half way yelled  
  
"Theywantyoutoproduceanheir" He said qucikly  
  
"They what?" she asked confused  
  
Kondo started to explain again, more slowly "they want you to produce an heir before you leave"  
  
She stared at him blankly  
  
But he was not finished "and they chose me to bbb....be your husband. So I am here to request your hand."  
  
She couldn' help it. She laughed."Hahahahahahahaha " choking for breath she continued "Oh Kami !for a minuite i thought you were serious hahahahahahaha" Kondo's face turned a nice shade of red.  
  
" But....Princess Kya I am serious" That comment wiped the smile off her face.  
  
"Well then Kondo-san.." she started look very stately and serious with a trace of ...sadness "I cannot accept that offer for do not love you."  
  
He was hurt and angry. Eventhough their village voted for him to bed her , he , had always wanted to do it. Ever since he had first seen her. He knew he had to have her.To conquer her for she was everything unbrideled beauty should be , exotic, with her rare light brown hair and her eyes which looked like the sky clouded over. She was intelligent, well read, in the art of combat , and language among many other subjects. She had the best weapon techniques he'd ever seen in his days. She was tough , feirce in battle but was so kind and looked so innocent. Her laughter was like a light summer breeze, her voice like an enchanting melody , smooth as silk. Her womanly curves and ample breasts taunted him like sun ripe oranges to a starving men. She was pure. She was female. And she cruely rejected him.  
  
He made one last plea" Please Kya..you can learn to love me"  
  
"No" she said firmly "my heart does not stir for you or any other man...It weeps over the death of my parents.I lost the ability to love long ago"  
  
Kondo tried to interject "But...."  
  
"We are finished with this conversation. Now I must go. Take care of our people in my absence."  
  
She turned on her to head back towards the palace. Kondo was no longer angry. He was enraged.She dared refuse him! He would teach her a lesson.He reached out an grabbed her wrist, pulling her towards him.He held her forearms and started to shake her forcefully "Kondo! stop!Your hurting me!" she yelled.  
  
"Wench!" he yelled " you will submitt to ME, bear MY children, look to ME as your lord husband, and love ME with all you body, mind,and soul.Our children will be strong in all respects. I will give them strong bodies .you will give then strong hearts."  
  
"I could not give them strong hearts if i do not love their father.Now let go of me and we will forget this happened."  
  
Her plea fell on deaf ears.  
  
She heard a rip and felt a breeze. A BREEZE!!!???? "Oh Kami he's striping me! He's going to rape me!'  
  
"Dont force me to hurt you Kondo" she threatened in a shakey voice.  
  
Her body was deing invaded by rough calloused hands."PLEASE STOP!" she yelled She felt a warm forceful mouth on her breast a rough tounge teasing the peak. One of the hands roaming her body moved in between her legs. She had warned him but he did not heed her warning. She did the only thing she could at the time .She kneed his groin.  
  
"AHHHHH YOU LITTLE BITCH!" he screamed in pain holding his injured parts "Well i expected you to put up a fight..to tell the truth I like it better that way.It makes my victory over you sooooo much sweeter"He said gaining back his stance.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
In the western lands~~~~  
  
Sesshoumaru's head hurt. He had a pile of papers spread before him. The one at the top of the pile was the source of his headache:  
  
Sesshoumaru-sama,  
  
We the other three lords have written, once again to remind you That your time grows short to find a mate. Your 1000th year is almost upon you.You have one moon cycle untill we come to evaluate your choice. If you are still without a mate by then we will have to choose for you. We already have the perfect deamoness in mind. Best of luck friend(you'll need it)  
  
Eastern Lord Kuma-sama Northern Lord Neko-sama Southern Lord Ogita-sama  
  
He groaned as he looked at the letter once more.He groaned. "I've been putting off my search for a mate off for too long."He said to himself.Finding a mate would be complicated. He had to manage to find someone he could stand for the rest of his life without wanting to kill them."This will be difficult " he said to himself. Mating was a lifetime commitment and he had a loooong life ahead of him.  
  
"Jaken" he yelled  
  
The toad youkai ran towards the door. Sesshoumaru wwas surprised by what he say. There stood Jaken in a yellow woman's kimono with little blue bows on his head.He also had on the makeup of a gesha(sp) which was messily done. Down the hall he heard his young charge , Rin, shouting "Jaken-sama ! Come back Rin must finish making you beautiful for Sesshoumaru-sama!"  
  
Sesshoumaru wanted to laugh but fought the urge to.He cleared his throat. "Jaken I will be gone for a while, for a full moon cycle at most. Make sure things run smoothly.And watch Rin. If anything should happen to her it will mean your life" he stated cooly as he brushed past Jaken.  
  
Jaken sighed. The he heard it. "Jaken -sama Rin found you!"cried Rin. Jaken turned on his heels and ran.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kya was scared. Kondo had never acted this way before. She thought they were friends.Now he was comming closer an animalistic look in his eye. He left her now choice. She looked behind her and saw her dagger ahe used to peel an orange.She picked it up and charged him. Running as fast as she could towards him. she stabbed him in the stomach and twisted the blade.  
  
Kondo fell to his knees. He couldnt believe she did that but he shouldnt have expected anything less, he thought.He saw her turn and run towards the palace. Then he yelled "Kya I will find you and FORCE you to submit. YOU WILL BE MINE." "No one else will have you besides me " he swore to himself.  
  
Kondo fell to the dirt. 


	4. Unlikely meeting place

Chapter 4: Unlikely Meeting Places  
  
Kya was mad....No...... Kya was mad as hell.  
  
"How dare he!!!??!!" she shouted while trying to hold up what was left of her clothing.She continued her rant. "HA! I CAN'T REFUSE HIM!!!. Since when do I do what he says?!? I'M THE RULER FOR GOODNESS SAKE!!!!!" Kya tried to take a calming breath but, when she looked at her brusing wrists all thoughts of being calm evaporated.  
  
"How could my people be so cruel as to sick that....that.....DISGUSTING.....dog on me!!!!???" She paused. "Oh well no matter I will just leave earlier than expected." she resolved.Kya knew that Kondo wouldnt be after her any time soon he had to take care of his wounds.She snickered at that thought."It serves him right...I did warn him after all."  
  
She walked to the palace to retrieve her supplies, weapons....and a new change of clothes.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sesshoumaru was tired. "How could finding a mate be this hard?" he wondered. "Ugh this is ridiculous" he sighed in frustration as he slid down the base of a tall tree. After all his trials he needed a good rest.It seemed like every demoness in Japan knew he was searching for a mate. They stalked and chased him endlessly. This was the closest Sesshoumaru had ever felt to afraid in his life. He needed to use his whip a few times to keep those insane women at bay! He had barely escaped the last encounter.  
  
"Is there even a reasonable female in these parts!" he asked to no one in particular. He sighed. "I could use a relaxing bath right now." he thought "plus the water will hide my scent from those insane women" Sesshoumaru sniffed the air tring to pick up the scent of water. "Hmmm.....There's a hot spring a few miles from here" He stated as he started to walk at a leisurely pace.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~5 hours later ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Kami I'm tired" she yawned "Ugh I've been walking for hours now."  
  
She had slipped away from the palace without being noticed."They propbably know I'm gone by now" She said  
  
Perspiration clung to her body and hair. ' I should go and clean up.I must smell disgusting' she thought.'Hmmm if my memory serves me correctly there should be a hot spring about 5 minutes from here." Kya walked on. 


	5. While You Were Sleeping

Chapter 5: While You Were Sleeping  
  
Sesshoumaru sighed as he walked along the path that lead to the hot spring. This search wasnt going the way he had hoped.He'd never imagined it was this difficult to find a suitable mate.He was at the end of his rope and he was no more than 2 days into the search.  
  
"Thats it." he said exasperatedly(sp) "the next female I come across I will mark as my mate"  
  
'That will deffinately make it easier he thought. He didnt know how wrong he was.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Kya smiled. It had been a long time since she had been to this hot spring . It was just as beautiful as she remembered it.There were sakura trees along the bank, their blossoms had fallen into the water releasing their scent. A small water fall spilled into the spring keeping it at a warm temperature , while the spring itself emptied into a small stream.Kya stripped out of her clothes and practically jumped into the spring .  
  
The water lovingly carassed her curves as she stood and waded deeper into the water. 'While I'm here i should take the hime to meditate and bring my powers to full stregnth' she thought. This ment she would have to go into meditative sleep for about an hour at most. She hated this because during that time in the meditative sleep where her sould left her body there wasnt much she could do to protect it. Anything could come along and do whatever they wanted to it.  
  
"I'll need to take a risk" she said to herself. She scaned the spring and saw a rock in the center that slanted at perfect angle into the water. She waded farther into to the water untill it reached her chest. She hoisted herself up on the rock and lay down upon it.  
  
"Hmm I'd better put up a sheild so that nothing happens to my body while my soul is gone" She summoned her powers and put up a sheild to protect her body. She lay her head back on the rock and sighed " Oh well here goes." Her sould left her body.  
  
**************************************************************** Sesshoumaru was getting closer to the spring when he suddenly caught a scent in the air. It was a lovely scent , very enticing. It mas mixed with the scents of oranges, sakura, and an great power. He sniffed the air. The scent was......female...a female that was also begining her heat phase. "hmm her scent is not mixed with another so she must be unmated" he stated "This woman will be unmated no longer. She will become my mate" Sesshoumaru ran towards the hot spring.  
  
5 mins. later*****************************************************  
  
Sesshoumarus breath caught in his throat at the sight before him. He had found the owner of the sweet scent. There she was reclining on a sloped rock in the middle of the hot spring in all her naked glory. His eyes scaned her body and only saw perfection, toned mussles , flat stomach , long legs , full breasts. She was beautiful. Her waist legnth brown hair fanned around her sleeping form . She was definately a sight to behold. He moved closer, stripped off his clothes and waded into the water. He could sense a sheild around her but not one powerful enough to stop him for he would not be denied.  
  
"She has a strong aura..her powers may even be as strong as mine" he said as he stared at her intently.He eyes soaked in every curve of her body.It sent him into a stupor.He could easily get drunk off that sweet scent. He passed easily through her barrier by uttering a small spell and stood in front of her.  
  
"It seems shes in a meditative sleep...so i'll be able to take her without a fight" he grinned "This will he easy . I can mark her as mine while she sleeps..she should know better than to go into this spiritual state out in the open. This will a lesson for her."  
  
******************************************************************** Authors Note: Next chapter will be a lemon. I just wanted to warn you. I may not update for a while because I need to suudy for my stupid finals!UGGGHHHH!!!Oh well i'll try to update A.S.A.P  
  
Peace&Love  
  
Kara 


	6. In the Hands of the Enemy

I have decided that I wont post the lemon chapters on ff.net but I will post them on mediaminer.org. The lemon chapters and the regular chapters will be the same in every way besides the lemon scene. For those of you who do not know what a lemon is I'll tell you. A lemon is more NC17 related. It discribes sexual acts , some in more detail than others . So for those of you who want to read the lemon chapters go to mediaminer.org. I will inform you guys at the begining of each chapter if there is a sister chapter to it. Okay thats that! Ugh I have my Anthropology final tomorrow. I've got to go study!!(i'll post the lemon to this on June 5th)  
  
Peace&Love,  
Kara ********************************************************  
  
Chapter 6 : In the Hands of the Enemy  
  
Sesshoumaru looked at the sleeping beauty before him. He took note of every curve , the way her chest rose and fell with her breath, her slowed heartbeat.She was quickly filling all his senses one by one. The only thing left to do was to taste her. He reached out to touch her with one clawed hand. Her skin felt like the finest silk. He took his other hand and slipped it under her legs so he could lift her up gentely.(AN: This story takes place a while after he loses his arm to Inu-Yasha. So it has regenerated since then.)There was a garter on her thigh holding a 2 daggers.'Hmmm is sha a warrior of some sort?' he chuckled lightly' hahaha a female warrior....well i just have to test her "skills" when she wakes'  
  
He pulled her body closer to his. 'She's surprisingly lite' he thought. His gaze was fixed intently on her face as it moved along to focus on each individual part. he stared at her eyes and wondered what wonderful color would meet him when they opened. He looked at her cheeks. It held a type of blush that could never be created by any makeup. Her nose was slightly upturned and dainty. Her full lips were like two pink roses that begged him to touch them. Sesshoumaru shook his head to clear his mind.He could think on these things later. His present task was to mark this woman as his.  
  
Kya soul was regaining its power.It floated about the forest absorbing power from the life around it. It was almost time for it to go back. Her soul was about to go farther into the woods when it suddenly felt an urgent tug. The body was calling for it. It needed the soul. It felt like her body was in some sort of danger .  
  
Sesshoumaru moved the silken hair that was blocking his view from her neck.He moved his face closer to the spot he was going to mark. To prepare it he licked where the base of her neck met the shoulder. "Her skin alone tastes so sweet" he whispered while looking at her angelic face "I wonder how her blood tastes" He ran his tounge over his fangs once before delivering the bite that would mark her as his mate.  
  
Kya's soul flew back as fast as it could to the body.It arrived at the hot spring where it sensed a very strong force around her body.As the soul dived into the body Kya's eyes snapped open. She felt warm. This warmth wasnt comming from the spring it was comming from the skin pressed against her.'SKIN PRESSED AGAINST ME?!?!?!" she thought in alarm . She gasped as she felt a sudden pain as two sharp fangs were embedded into her neck.  
  
His keen ears had heard it. The small gasp that came from her. He pulled back quickly, to see two storm gray eyes looking back into his golden ones with pain , shock, and confusion before she blacked out.  
  
*******************************************************************  
Kya woke a few days later.  
  
"Oh Kami my head is pounding like I fell off Mount Fuji"She tried opening her eyes but the light mate her headache worse. She fell back against the futon.  
  
"A futon?!?! Where am I?Last time I remember I was at the spring..and pain and...."  
  
A smooth voice imterupted "And now you're here"  
  
Kya stiffened " Who's that?!?" She reached for her daggers which were usually on her thigh.they weren't there.  
  
She jumped up into her fighting stance" I'll ask you again. Who are you?"  
  
Sesshoumaru chuckled . This wench thought she could fight him. A swift kick to his jaw brought his amusement to an end. He was confused 'When had she moved?'.He was brought out of his thoughts as he was sent to the ground with a sweep kick. Before he could react a small hand was on his throat threatening to end his life on the spot . No one in all his years had ever been able to put him in this position! He felt a growl rise in his chest.'Who did this wench think she was'. He had truely under estimated this woman.  
  
"I will ask you once more.Who are you"  
  
There was scilence. Then finally he spoke "I am the lord of this land and this is my home" he stated coolly . Her grip lessened a bit.  
  
"A lord you say?"  
  
"You heard me. I will not repeat myself " he stated.  
  
Kya released him and got up. They were both royality so maybe he would know her.He might even know where she would be able to find that demon she was seeking. She tried opening her eyes again . She was met by two gloden orbs. As the sight before her came more into focus she gasped. Before her stood the demon in all his glory. The beautiful but deadly demon they called Sesshoumaru. 


	7. Submit to Your Mate

A/N: Guys i decided Im not going to write the lemon chapters. This is mainly because I can bring myself to write them and there is no inspiration to write one. I also think that the story is pretty good as it is . So Im sorry to those of you who really wanted the lemon chapters. Oh well I need to go to bed. I have my last final tomorrow.Enjoy the chapter!  
  
Peace&Love,  
Kara  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter 7: Submit to Your Mate  
  
She stared at the demon in a mix of horror and rage.There he was standing tall and proud in front of her.His white hair was whipping about as the cool summer breeze came in through the window.She quickly regained her fighting stance.  
  
"Girl you think you can defeat me , Sesshoumaru-sama, lord of the west.? If you do you are a fool." he stated coolly.  
  
"You weren't talking like that when I had you by the throat 10 seconds ago" she retorted  
  
He chuckled lightly " I would never be defeated by a mere woman"  
  
Kya was getting extreemly pissed ' The nerve of that arrogant bastard!' she thought. She started cracking her knuckles . "Well Sesshoumaru-sama...." she said meeting his heated gaze "there's always a first time for everything". With that, she charged at him. To tell the truth Sesshoumaru was greatly surprised by her speed although he would not let that be known.  
  
He barely dogged the attack before another came. Her punches flew towards his face and chest and he blocked each one. The stregnth behind each one stunned him. 'How can a woman be this strong, especially a human wench!' he thought. She suddenly jumped behind him and delivered a powerful kick to the back of his head. The kick would have been enough to behead a human , but for Sesshoumaru it just hurt like hell. His eyes slowly but surely began to turn red.  
  
"Wench stop this at once! You will submitt to your mate! Now!" He growled Sesshoumaru moved closer.  
  
Kya's steps faltered as his words sunk in. "My what?!?!?" she yelled. She knew how demons would mark their mates. ' But he wouldn't do that to me....would he? No he wouldnt. Sesshoumaru is just another blood thirsty demon' . She reached over with her trembeling left hand to check her neck. Surely she found the puncture marks which claimed her as his mate.  
  
She had no time to think on this as shock overtook her and the feeling of fangs in her neck forcing her into a submition hold. She knew that if she resisted he would most likely kill her.She willed her muscles to lossen and become limp to assure him he was in control. She kenw how dogs and their cousins were . If she were to resist that would be a challenge to him. If she put up a fight he would either hurt her very badly our maul her to death.  
  
"Submitt to me" his voice was mufflled by her flesh in his mouth. He felt Kya go limp in his arms as the blood flowed freely from the wound.'Finally this wench knows her place' he thought to himself. His blood red eyes started to revert back to their melted gold color.He then released his hold on her neck.  
  
Sesshoumaru now satisfied that he finally showed her who was superior, picked her up and lay her down on the futon, where he cleaned the wound. Kya relaxed as she felt his tounge grate accross the wound.As he leaned over her to clean the blood his hair fell over her face. 'He smells nice ...like a summer breeze' she had no time to think on this as darkness over took her. 


	8. Getting all Wet

A/N: I think this is one of the longest chapters I've written. Well I'm finally done with my finals!:) So I can work on the story more. My birthday is on friday! I'll be 17! Oh and I'll also be going to Russia in 12 days for two weeks. So I'll try and update as much as I can but the story wont be finished by then. I just wanted to tell you guys in advance. Anyway enjoy the chapter.  
  
Peace&Love  
  
Kara ______________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter 8: Getting all Wet  
  
"Please milady just stay still?" the servant asked for what seemed like the twentith time.  
  
Kya stood on the pedestal as the servant tried to take her measurements. "No! Leave me alone!" Kya yelled as she jumped down.  
  
"But mi'lady I must get these measurements done so that we may have new kimonos made for you. Sesshoumaru-sama has ordered it." exasperated the servant  
  
Kya moved across the room then turned to face "her" dressing maid "Lets get this strait! First of all I'm not your lady! Second of all I couldn't give a damn about what "Sesshoumaru-sama " has ordered! He's not kami and I do not serve him!" she said as her voice dripped with sarcasm.  
  
The servant tried to interject "But milady.."  
  
"That's enough Kima you may leave." Sesshoumaru's voice interrupted from the doorway. The servant bowed then left the room hurridly, shutting the door behind her  
  
Kya turned to stare at the lord coldly. "Ugh don't you ever knock" She moved towards the window looking at the scene, arms folded in protest.  
  
"There is no need for me to knock. This is my house after all." he stated  
  
"Ha! Well it's still very rude. Not that I would expect much better since you are a demon after all" she said with her back still turned  
  
"Yes so I am. But this demon is your mate" said Sesshoumaru moving closer to her. Her soft features were accented by the sunlight streaming in through the window. He looked her over . The green kimono she was wearing complimented her light brown hair. A bit of the kimono hung off her shoulders revealing the mark he left on her. Kya felt his gaze and tried to pull the shoulder of the kimono up . But since it was too big she was having trouble keeping it on her shoulders.  
  
"Hahahaha. You wish." she laughed coldly "Mate? I don't remember the mating part. I only remember being bitten a few times"  
  
Before she could blink Kya was pressed against the wall one of Sesshoumaru's claws tracing invisible patterns on her neck. " We could always change that." he whispered in her ear.  
  
"Ewww ! you wish! Get the hell away from me!" she screamed delivering a hard slap followed by a punch to his face. She was angry "Don't ever come near me or touch me ever again!" She screamed so loudly everyone in the castle could hear. Some of the servants even stood outside the door listening. They were pretty sure they would need to prepare to move her body out of the room in a second.  
  
All they heard was silence for about 10 seconds . Then they heard Kya's screams of "What are you doing ! Put me down! Who the hell do you think you are?!? The door suddenly opened and Sesshoumaru strode out of the room, his cold mask in place, a visible hand print on his cheek. He walked briskly down the corridors with a kicking a screaming Kya slung over his shoulder.  
  
"Stop it wench! You know, we can do this the easy way, or there is always my way" he growled.  
  
With that Kya stopped the struggle 'I can't avenge my parents if I'm dead' she thought. "You know," she started " If all my powers were summoned I could kill you right now! Lucky for you, you interrupted my meditative sleep!" she mumbled under her breath folding her arms.  
  
"Well then let that be a lesson to you. " he said in a paternal tone "Don't go into that spiritual phase out in the open."  
  
Kya huffed and Sesshoumaru smirked although he wouldn't let her see it. He wasn't ready to receive another one of those slaps again. He neared two huge door with many elaborate markings.  
  
As Sesshoumaru opened the door a wave of thick steam filled Kya's senses. Then she felt him stop." I think your fiery attitude needs a little cooling off" He said matter-o - factly. With that he threw her into the spring kimono and all..  
  
Kya rose out of the water sputtering and gasping for air. "You bastard! How dare you" she tried to yell between coughs . Sesshoumaru chuckled. She was once again enraged. Her aura flamed about her wildly. "YOU THINK THIS IS SOOOO FUNNY?!?" she yelled "Well Sesshoumaru -sama.. laugh at this!"  
  
Kya scooped up some water with her hands and yelled "tidal spear!" suddenly the water in her hands was crafted into a well made spear. She smirked at the surprised look on Sesshoumaru's face and threw the spear with deadly aim. Getting over his shock, Sesshoumaru barely dogged the spear. It scraped his cheek, drawing blood and also dousing him with water from head to tow. He glared. She laughed. Her laughter reached his ears and he thought ' Wow it sounds like a smooth song. Is this girl for real?' The sweet sound extinguished his rising anger. He looked her over once more. The green kimono now clung to her body showing every curve for his eyes to feast on. He sighed 'This is a lot harder than I thought. Maybe I should try a different approach.' He shook his head and turned walking towards the door. His now wet sandals made a squishy sound as he walked. Kya's laughter amplified.  
  
He turned towards her again as he opened the door "I will be at your room in two hours to escort you to dinner. I expect you will be ready." With that he walked out the door leaving her alone still laughing.  
  
Jaken scurried down the hall running from Rin once again. He looked be hind him when he bumped into something hard and damp. Jaken looked up seeing his lord's disheveled state he asked "Milord what happened" The only reply he received was a hard kick into the opposite wall. At that moment Rin rounded the corner.  
  
"Jaken-sama , Why do you run from Rin?" she whined. Rin looked up and saw her father figure. "Hi Sesshoumaru-sama . Why are you all wet? Will Rin see her new mommy tonight? Rin wants to know!"  
  
Sesshoumaru wasn't in the mood for Rin's questions so he ignored the first and answered the second. "Hai Rin you will meet her tonight"  
  
"Yay!" she shouted in excitement " Jaken-sama did you hear? Rin is getting a new mommy!"  
  
Sesshoumaru interrupted the girl's celebration " Rin go and play with Jaken. I will see you at dinner."  
  
"Hai Sesshoumaru -sama. Come on Jaken lets go!" Rin said while pulling the unconscious Jaken down the hall. 


	9. Taking The Less Direct Approach

Chapter 9 : The Less Direct Approach  
  
Sesshoumaru made it back to his room. Some thoughts plagued his mind as he found some clothes to change into. ' How was she able to do that? Making a spear out of water? She must be very powerful even though only a percent of her spiritual powers are restored." This some what bothered him. She had told him that if she had all her powers she would be able to kill him. He didn't doubt she could. 'Well I don't doubt that the other lords will have a problem with my choice. They still must test her.' He sighed, peeling off his now wet clothes ' I hope they survive'  
  
He couldn't think more on this for other thoughts came to him. 'How do I get her to do as I say, or at least on some level like me and not try to kill me?' He place his had on the already healing wound on his cheek. He felt a small growl rising from his chest. He remembered how her laughter made his anger diminish . "What spell does this girl have over me" He sighed loudly. He wandered back to his first question. ' Well my direct approach isn't working so I'll need to take another route. How does a human get a mate? She is human after all. Maybe she'll be more responsive to human methods.' He huffed. ' Since when have I ever thought of using human methods to get what I want? he shook his head. A few drops of water fell down his well toned chest. I must find a way to put her at ease, to win her affection.... he turned his attention back to the getting dressed . Reaching for a towel a thought came to his mind. I may be able to attain the information I seek from one of my male human servants.  
  
Sliding his pants on he stepped into the hall "Jaken" he called. There was no answer. Sesshoumaru let out a long sigh he's probably still unconscious. He walked down the semi-lit halls of his castle. He passed many corridors. Finally his feet were on the path to the servant's wing. He passed the corridor for the concubines , then the cooks , then he finally came to the corridor for the lower servants. He strode down the halls. Servants gasped and quickly bowed as they saw him walk down the hall. The women blushed and averted their eyes at seeing their lord's half dressed state. He came to a halt when he saw who he was looking for.  
  
A young man of about seventeen was on the ground before him trembeling slightly as his master's shadow never moved past him. Sesshoumaru could hear the boy's heart rate increase and his breath quicken.  
  
"Rise" was all Sesshoumaru said as he looked at the boy. The boy lifted his dirt smudged face and looked at his lord. Sesshoumaru looked tall and powerful standing there with his arms folded across his bare chest, mussels well defined. The boy was scared he had heard of how his lord kill human and demon alike mercilessly. The young man was immobilized by his fear.  
  
A look of annoyance vaguely crossed Sesshoumaru's face. "I will not repeat myself boy" The young man had snapped out of his trance and scrambled to his feet." Follow me" were the only words he heard.  
  
Kya relaxed in the hot spring. She had long since peeled off the damp green kimono. She now sat by the edge of the spring letting the hot steam relax her mussels one by one. She laughed when she thought of how Sesshoumaru looked after her was doused with water from her tidal spear, she had to laughed. He was drenched from head to toe and look the look of shock on this face was priceless He didn't think I was that strong well I showed him a thing or two. She sighed this time in annoyance. I've been here or six days. He should be dead by now. My direct approach isn't working . "Damn him!" she whispered harshly If he hadn't moved my spear would have killed him. She knew they were just about equals when fighting. Each time they fought there was always a nutral result- both were still alive.  
  
She frowned in thought He brought me here to make me his mate, he hit on me , he didn't try to kill me after I tried to kill him. I could use this to my advantage....But how? She thought on it more. He must have some feeling for me in that demonic heart . If I use those feelings To my advantage I might be able to get him just where I want him. A smirk crossed her face as she formed a plan. I will act as if I return those feeling he harbors for me and make him fall in love with me. Then when he feels so secure i will pull the rug out from under him and end his unholy life. He'll be so broken he will beg for death ...and I will gladly deliver it.  
  
She rose out of the spring. Little beads of water rolled of her smooth skin. She reached for a towel on the edge to dry herself. "I only have one hour left to prepare for dinner with my husband." she said to herself quietly. 


	10. A Normal Woman

A/N: Hey Guys! I finally updated , but this may be my last update for two weeks. On Monday, I'm going to Russia and then to Finland...but, I'll try to get out another chapter in the next two days. I have some really great ideas about where I want to go with this story. Kondo will make a big appearance in a chapter or two. We will also meet the demoness the other lords had in mind for Sesshoumaru to "marry". Kya will also undergo the tests the other lords have prepared for her. Last but not least Sesshoumaru and Kya's relationship will develop a lot. So stay tuned for the next chapter. If it isn't posted in two days then it will be up in two weeks. After this story is done I will go back to writing my other story 'Bring Me Back to You"(An Inu- Yasha and Kagome pairing) check it out . The first three chapters are already posted. I also have another idea for a Sesshoumaru story. Those things wont happen until I'm done with this fic. So I'll see you guys in two weeks.  
  
Peace&Love,  
  
Kara ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 10: A Normal Woman  
  
Sesshoumaru lead the boy to the gardens. Looking around he found a spot under a tree where they could speak in private. He strode over to the tree. The garden was very peaceful in the evening especially before the warm evening colors faded in to the cold but comforting colors of night. Sesshoumaru moved to recline against the tree. The rough bark grated against his soft skin. The young man was still standing but bowing his head. Sesshoumaru could smell the fear radiating off him in waves. The smell didn't mix well with the sweet scent of the flowers.  
  
"Boy what is your name?" Sesshoumaru asked  
  
The boy still stared at his feet, not daring to look at his lord. "M-m-my name is K-K-K-Kato milord" stuttered the boy.  
  
"Well Kato, do not be afraid. I will not harm you. I just wish to ask you questions pertaining to a certain subject." Sesshoumaru said softening his voice a little. He didn't want the boy to be deathly afraid of him. How could he get the information he wanted with the child stuttering like he saw a ghost. "Sit down, Kato" Sesshoumaru ordered.  
  
Kato all but dropped down on the ground. He still didn't dare to look at him. ' What could Sesshoumaru-sama have to talk to me about?'  
  
There was silence between them so Sesshoumaru decided he would start the conversation.  
  
Never failing to be blunt Sesshoumaru started. "Kato I have brought you here to ask you about the human mating ritual. I believe you humans call it courting." That statement definitely caught his attention. Kato listened further.  
  
"I have taken a human mate. But no matter what I do she still shuns me." He explained aware of the boy's shock " I figured she would de more responsive if I were to follow the human method of obtaining their mate. That is where you come in I want you to explain his human courting ritual."  
  
Kato was dumbfounded . Sesshoumaru-sama , the most feared demon , was asking him a lowly servant about courting a human female. 'What is the world coming to?' he silently wondered.  
  
Kya made her way back to her room. "I can't believe I'm going through with this." she said to herself. She walked down the dimly lit corridors of the castle. Before her lay something in the hallway. She stepped closer to examine it. The unconscious mass on the ground was none other than Jaken. "Ewww its that nasty toad." she said quietly. She stepped around it. She remembered that one time Sesshoumaru sent Jaken to wake her. She'd never been so scared in her life. (How would you guys like to wake up to Jaken?) She felt a little remorse after she inflicted those bruises on him though. She also felt a little bad for him when Sesshoumaru hit him all the time. She could tell Jaken looked up to his master and would do anything for him. Sesshoumaru's actions only supported her theory that he was just a cold-hearted beast. She took the towel she was holding and covered Jaken with it. 'At least he wont be cold when he wakes.' she thought. Kya continued down the hall.  
  
Approaching her room Kya saw the door slightly ajar. As she came closer she heard voices. It sounded like at least five people ..... maybe six. She peaked inside. As she did ,. arms grabbed her and pulled her into the room shutting the door behind them.  
  
Sesshoumaru had obtained all the information he wanted. He gave the boy five pieces of silver for his assistance. Making his way back to his room to finish dressing, he thought about how he would accomplish this task. He remember the boy words.  
  
"When you go the escort the woman anywhere it is customary to give her flowers. And you should smile more..... women like it when you smile. Another thing is when you go to her , and she comes to open the door you must bow , then take her hand and kiss it lightly. When you walk her to dinner you should allow to hook her arm in yours. Oh ...and walk at a reasonably slow pace. Then when you get to the table pull out her chair for her and when she sits push it in. Oh and also you should use words like please, thank you, and you're welcome. Women like politeness...And when the night is over take her to the garden or somewhere with beautiful scenery and talk to her..Tell her personal things about yourself. Then if she shows interest you could move in to kiss her. And lastly you escort her back to her room."  
  
'So many rules and suggestions.' he thought. Sesshoumaru sighed. ' Why do humans even have these things. The rules are pointless. Who cares if you're mate likes you or not?'  
  
' You do.' said the little voice in his head  
  
He sighed he couldn't argue with that. It was true. He did want her to at least like him....maybe even fall in love with him. He didn't mind either as long as one happened. He questioned himself on why he even cared. He was lord of the West so why should a human female's personal preference matter to him. Maybe he had gone soft. Thinking back to his blood thirsty ways not so long ago ....about three years ago to be exact , he decided that wasn't it. He was still described by many as cold-hearted but after seeing all the death and distruction the battle with naraku caused he swore to himself to change his ways. Maybe being with Rin changed his heart somewhat....He thought on this and decided it was not the answer. 'I stilled killed mercilessly when I was with her.' He pulled on his white obi and slipped into a black and white over robe(im not sure of the name somebody tell me?) 'It could have been Inu-Yasha who changed me...Every time we fought he would risk his inherently long life for that of the human girl. He seemed to pull his stregnth out of his love for her......' His thoughts were imterupted as he heard a lot of comotion comming out of his mate's room.  
  
"Milady please sit still we must finish your hair" an older servant commanded  
  
"Lady Kyame, you look so beautiful.. Sesshoumaru -sama wont be able to take his eyes off you ." chirped Kima. "Sato please pass me that comb"  
  
After being dragged into the room, the dressing maids took over and were working quickly on making Kya presentable to their lord. Two women were already working hard to finish the elaborate braid in her hair , decorating it with green and white ribbons and jewels. Another woman was finishing the final alterations on Kya's dress. The dress was long, to her ankles with bell sleeves . It was white with ivy leaves all over it and gold trim on the edges. Two slits went up both sides to mid thigh, showing off the garters she always wore that held her daggers in place.  
  
"There! We're finally finished" declared Kima happily. The servants stepped back to behold their work. The girl before them looked like a princess. One might even mistake her for a goddess . She stood tall and with a kind of regal air about her. The women smiled. They knew Sesshoumaru-sama would be very pleased with their work.  
  
Kya looked at herself in the mirror. 'This can't be me ' she thought ' The girl in the mirror is beautiful.' For the first time in her life , she felt like the princess she was. She smiled . Kya was distracted from her thoughts by a knock at the door and someone entering.  
  
The servants held their breath as they watched their lord enter. "Is he alright to enter ?" he asked not daring to look. "Yes . " replied Kya from where she was standing. The servants smiled as their master look up at the woman. For the first time since they had been at the castle, (for many their whole lives) , they saw an emotion play on their lord's face. They scurried out of the room to leave the couple alone.  
  
Sesshoumaru felt complete and utter shock This wasn't the girl he'd thrown into the spring just two hours before. This was a whole new woman. He stared for a whole minute, daring not to blink or even breath in fear that the goddess before him would disappear.  
  
Kya was getting nervous under his gaze. 'Ugh! Kya you shouldn't be nervous . You hate him . You dont care what he thinks!' she scolded herself. But her mind wouldn't listen as it thought about how handsome the demon before her was. It was like she was truly seeing him for the first time. His black robes accented his white hair and his pale but flawless skin. His golden eyes stood out, devouring the sight of her.' Maybe tonight I could just for get my hate for him and just be a normal woman .... for once. She decided to break the silence.  
  
" So...... I see you learned how to knock before entering." she said with a small smile.  
  
A few seconds later the words made their way to Sesshoumaru's brain. He couldnt find a thing to say so he just stared more. Kya noticed he had something in his hand. He held a bouquet made entirely of lilies . "Um...are those for me?" She asked pointing to his hand. Sesshoumaru snapped himself out of his trance.  
  
"Oh yes Lady Kyame. I brought these for you. I hope you Like them." he mumbled. Sesshoumaru wasn't used to doing these things to he felt a bit nervous and out of place. He extended his arm to hand the flowers to her. She reached out and accepted them. Sesshoumaru was relieved . If she hadn't taken them he would have been very embarrassed . He watched as she brought the flowers to her nose and smelt them.  
  
"They smell very nice." she said quietly , not directly looking at him.  
  
"So do you. " he said making her blush profusely  
  
"Um...Thank you." she said looking down at her feet. 'Why am I so nervous?' she thought to herself  
  
" You're Welcome " he replied, hoping he said the right words. Sesshoumaru stepped towards her. Taking a clawed hand he lifted her chin so that he could look strait into her eyes. " Kyame , you really look beautiful tonight." he said as he watched the soft candlelight play across her features.  
  
Kya was stunned. The coldhearted demon lord of the West was complimenting her? "Thank you." she said " So do you."  
  
Sesshoumaru chuckled. He'd never been called beautiful before. She was blushing even more than before. He held out his arm to her. "Shall we go now?" he asked. Kay hooked her arm in his and nodded her head. " Yes, Sesshoumaru. I think it's time we did." 


	11. And So it Begins

Author's Note: Hey guys I just got back from Russia yesterday. It was a long flight , almost 13 hours in total one way! It was so much fun though. I also got to go to Finland and Estonia. It was great. All this time away from writing the story gave me many great ideas for it. I also came up with the framework for my next story. I'm going to call it Reflection (I think). I'll also be continuing Bring me back to you soon. I think I will update that while I'm writing this story as well. I have a few more things I want to say. First off, I know I made Sesshoumaru kinda OOC in the story. Well this is so because, as I explained before, the battle with Naraku had changed him drastically. H e saw all the pain and destruction Naraku had caused and swore to change his ways. Rin being with him had helped that transformation a lot. This story is also taking place a few years after the fight with Naraku. So just keep that in mind. Anyway, In this chapter we find out more about Kondo and the lords and the demoness make an appearance. Sesshoumaru starts to get suspicious of who Kya says she is. It will be a good chapter. I promise :). Please review!  
  
Peace&Love,  
  
Kara  
  
Chapter 11: And so it Begins  
  
Three hooded figures made their way towards the village in the dead of night. Two of them male one female. All of them demon. They easily slipped past the many guards stationed at the outside of the city.  
  
"He is here." one male, the oldest of the three stated.  
  
"Yes " he other male agreed. "I can smell him. He's in the human form he likes to use to attempt to court that immortal woman."  
  
"I do not smell the immortal close by though." stated the female.  
  
" Of course she is not here. I know because none of us are dead as of yet. I hear her power is a force to be reckoned with...for any demon." The older demon said. " Let's go. We must inform Ogita that Sesshoumaru has chosen a mate." The female hissed at this comment, her eyes taking on a red tinge.  
  
The younger male looked at her. " Worry not sister. I hear she is mortal. She will not pass the tests and Sesshoumaru will be yours."  
  
She calmed when she heard this. "Yes Neko, you are right. No mortal could pass these tests. I have nothing to worry about. Come let us find Ogita-sama." she turned and started to walk towards the sleeping town.  
  
"Kuma -sama?" asked the younger male demon  
  
"Yes Neko?" replied the older  
  
"What is the human name Ogita goes by? I cannot remember." asked Neko  
  
Kuma looked in deep thought. The name scratched the surface of his ancient mind. Stroking his white beard he found what he was looking for. "Its..something like Kondo..yes that is it. He calls his human form Kondo" The walked in silence seeking out their fellow lord.  
  
____________________________________________________________________ Sesshoumaru and Kya walked at a leisurely pace towards the dining hall. There was silence. Neither of them knew what to say. Sesshoumaru was the first to speak.  
  
"It is a beautiful night is it not? " He asked the woman beside him.  
  
Kya looked at him. He truly was a sight to behold. She felt sorry that she would have to kill something so beautiful in the end. " Yes it is...... very beautiful." she said quietly. She decided not to think about 'the end' tonight. She would just enjoy it as much as she could.  
  
They rounded another corner. "So Kyame." Sesshoumaru started. Kya looked at him. " Tell me, where do you come from."  
  
Kya was silent for a moment. How should she answer? " Um well I am from a small city in your boarders. We call it Tokyo."  
  
Sesshoumaru thought for a moment. "Oh yes. That human city. I've heard of it. What of your parents? What do you do there?"  
  
She gulped as a sob threatened to escape her throat. She ignored the first question. "Well in a maid to the princess that rules the area." she lied  
  
Sesshoumaru looked at her. He knew she was lying. She neither looked nor acted like a maid or any kind of servant for that matter. If he had to guess, he would say she seemed like royalty. But he didn't press it. He would find out the truth later.  
  
He spoke " You never answered my first question. What of your parents?" He waited for her response.  
  
"My parents.....are...dead." she said softly.  
  
Sesshoumaru felt like an idiot. " I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked." he said  
  
"It's alright......really" she said squeezing his arm in reassurance.  
  
Just then they entered the dinning room. Kya was awe struck. She had never seen something so wondrous in her life. The floor and walls were made of white marble .There were pillars on both sides of the room A thin layer of gold covered each making them sparkle in the light of the breathtaking crystal chandeliers. A small cherry wood table was set in the middle of the room. It looked large enough to seat 6 people. There was a band in the corner playing instruments she had seen a few times in her life. She remembered her mother had told her about them. They came from the far East. Where her mother was originally from. She called the smaller ones violins and violas and the bigger ones cellos . And the metal instruments flutes.  
  
Sesshoumaru looked over at her and saw the expression of wonder on her face. "So , I see you approve." he said slightly amused, watching as she drank in the sights and sounds of the room.  
  
"Yes." she said, her voice having a breathy air to it." This is incredibly beautiful."  
  
A small voice of a child brought Kya out of her thoughts. "Sesshoumaru-sama " it cried " Is that her!? Is she Rin's new mommy?!" Kya looked towards the table and saw a girl of about 6 standing on the chair. The girl jumped down and and ran as towards them trying not to trip over the long blue kimono she was wearing. Her long black hair trailed behind her briefly as she halted to a stop in front of them. The girl cast her brown eyes towards Sesshoumaru, looking at him lovingly. She threw her arms around his leg in a tight embrace. She hugged the demon lord as hard as a human child could possibly hug another object. Kyame held her breath . It was strange seeing someone being so familiar with the coldhearted demon lord. She waited to see what he would do next.  
  
Sesshoumaru simply patted the girl lightly on the head. Releasing Kya's arm , In one fluid motion he swept the girl up in his arms. The girl giggled and with one hand traced the magenta stripes on his cheek. Sesshoumaru, feeling very unmasculine at the moment cleared his throat and set the girl down. Kya let out the breath she had been holding. She couldn't believe what she had just witnessed, the infamous youkai prince holding a child?!? He didn't seem to her like one who would be kind to children. Especially when he tried to kill her that time when he came to Tokyo......'Wait!' she thought to herself 'He told me he heard of Tokyo...not that he had ever been there.......I must investigate this.....' She was pulled out of her thoughts by a pull on her dress. She looked down to see the little girl showing of her gap-toothed smile to her. "Hi." she said "I'm Rin." Kya briefly looked towards Sesshoumaru , who in turn, was looking at her to see what she would do next.  
  
Kyame got down on one knee so she could be eye to eye with the child. "Hello Rin " she started "My name is Kyame. But I would like it if you would call me Kya. It's a pleasure to meet you." she said with a smile.  
  
The girl giggled. 'I wonder what this child is doing here.' thought Kya ' and she does not fear the demon , ...in fact she seems to......to love him"  
  
" Are you going to be Rin's new mommy?" This question brought Kay out of her deep thoughts. "Excuse me Rin? I don't think I heard you correctly." she said with a smile.  
  
"Are you going to be Rin's mommy?" the girl repeated with hopeful eyes.  
  
Kyame was silent. What was she supposed to say? She looked to Sesshoumaru, who had turned his head away. Kya glared at him and looked back with softer eyes to Rin, who was looking to Kya anxiously , awaiting her answer. " We'll see Rin."she said simply.  
  
Rin squealed with delight while an expression of shock crossed Sesshoumaru's face. ' Did she just say she'd consider being my mate?' he thought as the two females brushed past him. The little girl chatted happily to a smiling Kya as they moved towards the table. 'Maybe things are starting to go my way. Hopefully someday soon she'll be mine.' he grinned inwardly as he moved to join them. ___________________________________________________________________  
  
The three demons made their way towards Kondo's hut.  
  
Kuma stepped forward and knocked on the door. It took a few moments but the door opened revealing a very tired and worn looking man.  
  
Kuma and the others were shocked. Neko was the first to speak. "Good Gods Ogita!" he exclaimed "What have you done to yourself?!?"  
  
Kondo looked up at them. His beard was tangled and unkept , bits of food left in the messy mass. Smells of old food and perspiration lingered on his skin. His eyes were bloodshot and dark circles appeared under them. His cheeks were hollow and his skin a nasty yellow color.  
  
The only words that came from his lips were: " She escaped. "  
  
It was Kuma's turn to speak " Who Ogita? Who escaped?"  
  
The demoness interjected "I believe he refers to the immortal wench, Kuma-sama."  
  
Kuma nodded in understanding. He then turned back to Kondo. "Friend you must be cleaned up. We must leave at dawn for Sesshoumaru's castle. He has found the woman who he wants as his mate."  
  
Kondo looked his long time friend in the eye. Maybe he could even find her along the way. Stepping aside he allowed the other to enter the hut. His promise to Kya still rung in his mind. 'Kya I will find you and make you mine.' he thought as he shut the door behind him. 


	12. Chapter 12 Snippit

A/N: Hey guys , I'm glad you liked the previous chapter so here is a part of the next . I'll post the whole chapter soon. There's so much I want to do with this story its going to be great! Anyway enjoy this part of the chapter and please review! (pretty please) :)  
  
Peace&Love,  
  
Kara  
  
Chapter 12 Snippit  
  
Dinner was interesting at the castle . Rin and Kyame chatted mostly about Rin's beloved Sesshoumaru-sama. Rin insisted on telling stories about things Sesshoumaru would never admit to doing , even under the worst possible tourture. The small growls of annoyance they heard comming from Sesshoumaru's direction only seemed to fuel their laughter. As it got late Rin was forced to go to bed by a stern Sesshoumaru.  
  
"I shall be back in a moment." said Sesshoumaru as he lifted the protesting girl into his arms and began to walk towards the stairs.  
  
"But Sesshoumaru-sama. I have to say goodnight to Kya-chan." whined the little girl. Sesshoumaru sighed and set the girl down. Rin sprinted towards Kya almost tripping on her kimono. The girl launched herself into the arms of the the older .  
  
"Goodnight Kya-chan." said the little girl  
  
"Goodnight Rin. Have sweet dreams ." Kya responded giving the girl an extra squeeze.  
  
Rin leaned in close to whisper something into Kya's ear . " Sesshoumaru-sama whimpers in his sleep a lot, so if he does just pet behind his ear to make him stop."  
  
Kya giggled. She could never imagine Sesshoumaru , Lord of the Western Lands, whimpering....ever. Kya knew that Sesshoumaru had heard the child's piece of advice. She looked towards the lord who did not appear amused.  
  
" Come Rin ." he stated , trying to get over his embarrassment. 'I don't whimper!' he thought to himself. 'Gods Im trying to get this woman to fall for me not pity me.' he silently fumed . This wasn't going as he expected. In the way he had imagined it she should be dying to get him alone by now. But, instead she was giggling with a child over his sleeping habits. Hadn't he suffered enough through dinner?! He was on his last straw when Rin told the story about the time he ungracefully slipped out of a tree and landed in that disgusting swamp water. He remembered how he couldnt get the smell out for a week.. Plus getting all that green sludge out of his hair took about two.  
  
He sighed watching them from the stairs. They did kind of look like mother and daughter. They looked at him , smiling , and he forgot for a few moments that they were laughing at his expense . He watched as the woman he wanted as his mate , landed a kiss on the cheek of the girl he considered as his own pup . Rin turned hand ran back to her 'father' who was waiting on the stairs with a rather bored expression on his face.  
  
He lifted her up once more and headed up the stairs.Before turning the corner he looked back at Kya . "I will be back in a moment" he said disappearing behind a corner. From that moment on, Kya looked at the demon lord in a whole new light. He didn't seem so intimidating or cold when one saw him holding a half asleep girl in his arms.  
  
Kya sighed as she slumped down in her chair. Running her fingers through the strands of hair framing her face she thought on what had occurred that night. ' He said that he had only heard of my kingdom, never been there. Was it just a slip of the tongue? Or was he telling the absolute truth." that thought really scared her.' Has my hate been misplaced this whole time?'  
  
She sighed again in exasperation "Get yourself together Kya. He's evil thats all there is to it." Kya slumped down further. "But the way he handles that little girl make me have doubts about all I've heard." She growled in frustration and shook her head as if trying to clear it. "Ugh why am I having second thoughts?!?......Its not like ...... I have feelings for him." she said hesitantly.  
  
"You don't sound too sure about that." said a voice from behind her.  
  
With a gasp, Kya bolted up and turned to see Sesshoumaru standing behind her. 


	13. Don't Let Death Keep You From Livi...

A/N: Hey guys , The full chapter 12 is finally here! I think I got over my writers block for the most part. Chapter 13 should be out in a couple of days. Anyway enjoy this chapter and please review! (pretty please) :)  
  
Peace&Love,  
  
Kara  
  
Chapter 12 : Don't Let Death Keep You From Living  
  
Dinner was interesting at the castle . Rin and Kyame chatted mostly about Rin's beloved Sesshoumaru-sama. Rin insisted on telling stories about things Sesshoumaru would never admit to doing , even under the worst possible tourture. The small growls of annoyance they heard comming from Sesshoumaru's direction only seemed to fuel their laughter. As it got late Rin was forced to go to bed by a stern Sesshoumaru.  
  
"I shall be back in a moment." said Sesshoumaru as he lifted the protesting girl into his arms and began to walk towards the stairs.  
  
"But Sesshoumaru-sama. I have to say goodnight to Kya-chan." whined the little girl. Sesshoumaru sighed and set the girl down. Rin sprinted towards Kya almost tripping on her kimono. The girl launched herself into the arms of the the older .  
  
"Goodnight Kya-chan." said the little girl  
  
"Goodnight Rin. Have sweet dreams ." Kya responded giving the girl an extra squeeze.  
  
Rin leaned in close to whisper something into Kya's ear . " Sesshoumaru-sama whimpers in his sleep a lot, so if he does just pet behind his ear to make him stop."  
  
Kya giggled. She could never imagine Sesshoumaru , Lord of the Western Lands, whimpering....ever. Kya knew that Sesshoumaru had heard the child's piece of advice. She looked towards the lord who did not appear amused.  
  
" Come Rin ." he stated , trying to get over his embarrassment. 'I don't whimper!' he thought to himself. 'Gods Im trying to get this woman to fall for me not pity me.' he silently fumed . This wasn't going as he expected. In the way he had imagined it she should be dying to get him alone by now. But, instead she was giggling with a child over his sleeping habits. Hadn't he suffered enough through dinner?! He was on his last straw when Rin told the story about the time he ungracefully slipped out of a tree and landed in that disgusting swamp water. He remembered how he couldnt get the smell out for a week.. Plus getting all that green sludge out of his hair took about two.  
  
He sighed watching them from the stairs. They did kind of look like mother and daughter. They looked at him , smiling , and he forgot for a few moments that they were laughing at his expense . He watched as the woman he wanted as his mate , landed a kiss on the cheek of the girl he considered as his own pup . Rin turned hand ran back to her 'father' who was waiting on the stairs with a rather bored expression on his face.  
  
He lifted her up once more and headed up the stairs.Before turning the corner he looked back at Kya . "I will be back in a moment" he said disappearing behind a corner. From that moment on, Kya looked at the demon lord in a whole new light. He didn't seem so intimidating or cold when one saw him holding a half asleep girl in his arms.  
  
Kya sighed as she slumped down in her chair. Running her fingers through the strands of hair framing her face she thought on what had occurred that night. ' He said that he had only heard of my kingdom, never been there. Was it just a slip of the tongue? Or was he telling the absolute truth." that thought really scared her.' Has my hate been misplaced this whole time?'  
  
She sighed again in exasperation "Get yourself together Kya. He's evil thats all there is to it." Kya slumped down further. "But the way he handles that little girl make me have doubts about all I've heard." She growled in frustration and shook her head as if trying to clear it. "Ugh why am I having second thoughts?!?......Its not like ...... I have feelings for him." she said hesitantly.  
  
"You don't sound too sure about that." said a voice from behind her.  
  
With a gasp, Kya bolted up and turned to see Sesshoumaru standing behind her. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Close to the palace  
  
For dark figures moved with inhuman speed and grace towards the home of the western lord.  
  
" Ogita please try to concentrate on the task at hand." said Kuma , the oldest and wisest of the four demons.  
  
Ogita growled low in his chest , his long black hair fanning in the wind as he sprinted at top speed. His purple eyes tinted red as he thought of her. It had been a full week.... no, over a week ....... maybe. He had lost track. 'God damn it' he thought angrily. 'How could I let her escape. After she fails hae tests and we've killed this human wench Sesshoumaru has found, I'll get back to finding you Kyame. I swear it.'  
  
The four demons kept running. Before them, way in the distance lay the castle of their fellow lord.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
At the Palace  
  
Kyame was still frozen in shock. Her eyes were wide , taking in the sight of the demon lord. He was smirking at her , in a way that made her blood boil in annoyance.  
  
'Maybe if I act as if I didn't care he heard that he'll stop smirking at me.'  
  
Rolling her eyes at him, she turned around again slumping in her chair. Sesshoumaru still stood there smirking at her. Inside he was very glad he was making some progress.  
  
' So in a week the girl moves from hating me to not being sure if she has feelings for me.' a small chuckle escaped him.  
  
Kya stiffened. If her ears didn't deceive her, she thought she heard a chuckle escape from the demon behind her. ' Damn him ! He's being so infuriating!' she thought angrily. She could feel his golden gaze boring into her. It was freaking her out. Kya spun around to meet his gaze.  
  
"What is it? Why are you staring at me like that !?" she half way yelled. He looked at her for a moment more.  
  
"Come." he said simply turning towards a door leading to the gardens.  
  
She turned around again. 'I will not go anywhere with that jerk .' she thought defiantly. Crossing her arms over her chest, she stayed planted in her seat.  
  
Sesshoumaru knew she was not moving like he had told her to. He sighed. She was very stubborn. But oddly enough he though 'I wouldn't have her any other way'. He moved gracefully behind the defiant girl and scooped her up in his arms and started to walk towards the gardens. He was always surprised by how light she felt in his arms. She started yelling and squirming in his arms.  
  
"Put me down! Right now!" she demanded.  
  
"Must you be so loud woman?!" Sesshoumaru growled  
  
" Put me down ." she said harshly in a low and dangerous tone.  
  
" Fine." he said as he dropped her like a sack of potatoes.  
  
She was stunned. "You could have put me down gently you know!" she groaned as she rubbed her behind. Sesshomaru said nothing and moved to sit next to her. She glared at the demon lord who seemed to take no notice of her anger. She stopped glaring at him to look at her surroundings. She gasped in wonder as she looked at the garden they were in. They were surrounded by cherry blossoms , azaleas , mauve and yellow irises , purple wisteria, pink and blue hydrangea , dahlia, and lavender. A large pond was in the center of this garden of Eden. The moon danced on the surface of the still water , creating a romantic scene. "This is so beautiful." Kya whispered in awe.  
  
Sesshoumaru looked at the girl as she stared out at the garden. "I'm pleased you like it." he said " For it is yours."  
  
Kya looked at him in disbelief. "You're giving this garden to me?!?..But.. it's so beautiful."  
  
"As are you." he stated simply.  
  
"Uh.. Thank you." She said quietly looking down playing with a blade of grass.  
  
Sesshoumaru looked at her. ' It's funny how a minute it felt like she wanted to kill me , but now she is so shy.'. He saw the furious blush that graced her cheeks and absentmindedly wondered what else he could say, or even better, do , to make her blush like that again. He thought she looked really cute like that.  
  
His thoughts were interrupted by her question. "Why have you brought me to this place."  
  
"So that we may talk." he stated " I wish to know more about you."  
  
" What do you wish to know." she asked, somewhat dreading his questions.  
  
"Well for starters, how old are you?" He turned towards her waiting for her answer.  
  
"I'm 16 " she said mentally adding ' I'm more like 516'  
  
"How old are you Sesshoumaru?" she asked. In truth she was quite curious about this. She wasn't exactly sure how long demons lived for.  
  
He cleared his throat to reply. "In human years I am roughly twenty years old. But in demon years I am almost one thousand."  
  
"One thousand what?" she asked "years?"  
  
"Yes I will be one thousand years old in one week's time."  
  
" Wow....so...you're 984 years older than I."  
  
" Yes that is quite an age difference for you humans."  
  
"Yes it is. Um I have another question." she said.  
  
"What is it?" he asked  
  
She looked at the lord. " Well, why did to bring me here?"  
  
He considered her question for a moment and moved his face closer to hers.Their noses were almost touching. Once again her cheeks turned the lovely shade of pink that was quickly becoming Sesshoumaru's favorite color."I needed to find a mate and when I saw you, I knew you I had to have you" he said in a hushed tone He placed a clawed hand on her cheek and moved closer so that his lips barely touched hers. Her small hand was placed on his chest as if to stop him from coming any closer.  
  
"Kya " her whispered against her lips. "Please marry me and become my mate for life." His thumb moved , stroking her cheek.  
  
She leaned into his touch and looked him in the eyes. " I cannot love you. My heart does not stir for any man." she said. She knew that was a lie . If your heart almost shooting out of your chest didn't qualify as stirring , she didn't know what was. She wanted him at that moment. She didn't know if it was just the romantic setting or if these were real feelings coursing through her but nonetheless, she liked it.  
  
"You lie. I can smell it and hear it." his hot breath grazed her lips. He wondered how soft her lips were. He could almost feel them. "Why can you not love me?"  
  
" My heart mourns my parents death. There is no room for love ." she whispered  
  
He pulled back a little to stare into her eyes. "If you constantly mourn death you may as well be dead. Do not forget them but don't let their death keep you from living. " She said nothing so he moved closer and continued. "Open yourself to be and I as your mate would do the same. Please Kyame. I'm asking you not as a lord or even a demon but just as a male asking a female to be my mate."  
  
She looked into his eyes. Searching the golden depths to see if he was feeding her lies but all she found was truth. The hand that was placed firmly on his chest moved upward to trace the magenta stripes on his cheek.She didn't know what she was doing but it felt right. She could always regret this tomorrow or whenever. She had time, for she was an immortal after all.  
  
Leaning forward she closed the distance between them as her lips pressed against his. That was just the answer Sesshoumaru was hoping for. She didn't resist him as he pushed her gently onto her back and deepened the kiss.  
  
It was this position in which the four demons found them.  
  
. 


	14. What Have You Gotten Yourself Into?

Chapter 13: What Have You Gotten Yourself Into?  
  
The four demons sprinted, not even breaking a sweat. The castle was just in reach. Searching around, they could not smell him but they could sense his powerful aura. They followed it to one of the many private gardens on the castle grounds. They were not expecting they scene before them. Lord Sesshoumaru was in the grass on top of something. It look and smelt like a young female. The female demon was trying very hard to hold back the hiss that threatened to escape her throat. Sesshoumaru and Kya were so wrapped up in what they were doing , that a first they didn't notice the other presence in the garden.  
  
Ogita was overwhelmed with disbelief when the scent of the female reached his nose. 'That smell, it's exactly like Kya! No it can't be her she was comming to kill him not to mate with him. ' Ogita hoped desperately that his senses were lying to him. But when Sesshoumaru lifted his head and turned it in their direction, Ogita knew his senses had not failed him. Underneath the Western lord he saw the flushed face of the woman he longed for.  
  
I took all his control not to attack the other lord , as he hoisted himself off the woman Ogita planned for years to make his. Sesshoumaru held out a hand to help Kya up from off the ground. She looked even more beautiful than he remembered , if that was possible. He almost growled as Sesshoumaru took her hand and led her over to them.  
  
Kuma was the first to speak " Greetings Sesshoumaru-sama." Kuma bowed respectfully .  
  
"Kuma , old friend let us drop the formalities." said Sesshoumaru in a slightly aloof but friendly manner.  
  
" Of course Sesshoumaru." he said. Kuma look at the woman who's hand was locked with Sesshoumaru. " So Sesshoumaru, this must be the lass you have chosen as your mate. She is quite beautiful. tell me fair maiden, what is your name?"  
  
"My name is Kyame sir but, you may call me Kya." she said.  
  
Ogita nearly dropped dead from shock. he could not believe this was happening. How could fate be so cruel?  
  
"What a lovely name.Well my dear, I am Lord Kuma, and this is Lord Neko and his sister Lady Yuma and that is Lord Ogita." he said  
  
"I'm pleased to meet all of you." Kya answered politely  
  
It was Neko who spoke next . "Well my dear, are you ready for your trials tomorrow?"  
  
"Trials? What do you mean?" a confused look crossed Kya's face as she looked towards Sesshoumaru who was refusing to look at her.  
  
" You did not tell her of the trials Sesshoumaru?" Sesshoumaru glared at Neko. If looks could kill Neko would be dead 100 times over.  
  
Neko just ignored Sesshoumaru and continued. " Once you agreed to become his mate, you accepted the challenge of the lords. Each lord will test you in battel, intellect, and magic. Then one other female who has already passed these tests will challenge you for the right to be Sesshoumaru's mate."  
  
"If I do not pass these tests then what happens?" she asked getting increasingly angry with Sesshoumaru for not telling he of this.  
  
"Then we kill you." Neko said simply  
  
"Oh I see. Well then I must retire. I must go meditate ." she said dropping Sesshoumaru's hand like it burned her.  
  
Sesshoumaru turned to go after but was stopped by the death glare he received that clearly said ' Don't you dare follow me.'  
  
She was angry that Sesshoumaru had kept this from her. When was he planning to tell her? The day of the tests. She could imagine him saying " Oh by the way to really be my mate you have to take these tests and if you don't pass you die." She tried to clear her mind of all anger. Right now she needed to concentrate on passing all the tests. She could worry about Sesshoumaru later. R ight now she just needed to make sure she did not die.  
  
She sighed and said to herself "Kya what have you gotten yourself into?" 


	15. Good Luck Kya

A/N: Sorry this took so long. I'm still trying to figure out where to go with the story. I have a few ideas but nothing definite . Oh well I hope you like the chapter. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!(PRETTY PLEASE)  
  
Peace&Love,  
  
Kara  
  
Chapter 14: Good Luck Kyame  
  
The first rays of morning shone through the trees of the western lands. Sesshoumaru paced outside of Kya's door. He knew it was wrong of him not to tell Kya outright of the trials she must undergo to be his mate . But he was worried she would say no. Her saying no wasn't an option for him at this point. In less than a week he had to marry her and become true mates by demon standards or else he would be stuck with Lady Yuma. He shuddered at the thought. 'She's been after me for almost 200 years now.' he sighed ' I'm so close to being forced to mate with her.' he cringed at the thought.  
  
'If Kya can't pass these tests then .....' he didn't even want to finish that thought. He prayed to every god he'd ever heard of, that she would pass. It bothered him that he didn't even know the extent of her abilities. Was she intelligent enough to pass Kuma's trials, or well read in magic enough to pass Neko's. He wasn't really worried about her fighting Ogita. Although he could become quite tricky if he used his shape shifting powers. For once in his life he felt extreme nervousness. But as usual he never showed it. He could only imagine what she felt like.  
  
The door in front of him creaked open and out steeped Kya. She looked very refreshed and not a line of worry graced her features. She wore some of his old clothes that hadn't fit him for years. Her hair was pulled back with a white ribbon that matched the clothing she wore. She looked at him calmly. 'This may be the last time I see her alive.' He hung his head sadly for a moment then looked back at her. ' She looks beautiful like that .' he tried to save a mental picture of how she looked in that moment just in case the worst should happen.  
  
"Is it time yet?" she asked in a calm tone.  
  
"Hai . They are assembled down stairs." he replied  
  
"Well then, let's not keep them waiting." She turned to walk towards the dojo. Sesshoumaru grabbed her hand and pulled her back.  
  
"Kya. I wanted to say that I am....I'm...."  
  
"You're sorry" she finished for him with a small smile  
  
"Hai. I am.....sorry" he had never in all his days said that to anyone. This girls presence alone had changed him. He continued. "I should have told you all the details before.. but I didn't. That was very.." " Selfish., self-serving, inconsiderate. Please stop me when I reach the right word" she interjected  
  
Sesshoumaru cleared his throat "Yes that was very selfish of me."  
  
" Why are you suddenly apologizing Sesshoumaru ?" she asked  
  
He was silent and looked away.  
  
"I see. You're afraid you'll never see me again. You loooooovvvvvveeeee me." she said jokingly.  
  
Sesshoumru growled in anger and frustration " How can you jest woman when you face death !?"  
  
Kya said nothing as she reached up and touched his cheek tracing the stripes there. He was breathing heavily from the anger that surged through him. He was angry with himself for putting her through this. She might die because of him. He was pulled out of his guilty thoughts by the feeling of her hand caressing his cheek. She was tracing his markings again. He would never admit it but he liked it when he did that. It reminded him of his mother.  
  
He reached up to grab hold of her hand. "Kya you can still back out from the trials. Its not too late. Just announce that you don't want to be my mate and you can walk away from this."  
  
"Sesshoumaru I cannot back down from a challenge. I won't walk out of here with my tail tucked between my legs......um no offense." she laughed nervously.  
  
He nodded but remained silent. She spoke once again. " Well I guess we must be going." she turned to walk down the hall but stopped herself. She walked back towards the still-standing Sesshoumaru and took his hand in hers. They walked hand in hand to meet the other lords.  
  
They walked down the halls in silence until they got to two huge doors. Kya spoke as they turned to face each other. " This may be the last time we see each other. Its been very......interesting knowing you.." Kya was nervous she know that by being immortal that she could never truly be killed. If a blow was struck that would normally kill a human she would just keep reviving. If that happened she would then have to explain herself to Sesshoumaru. 'I must win ' she thought with determination.  
  
Sesshoumaru knew there was something he should say but he couldn't find the words to express it. He looked into her eyes and to his surprise found pure determination in their depths. In his mind she could not win. She was only a human facing three demon lords and a powerful demoness. He sighed. It would take one heck of a miracle for her to pull this off. he was pulled out of his thoughts by the sound of her voice saying his name.  
  
"Sesshoumaru......." he looked, his attention completely focused on her. "Um..could you move so I could get inside the dojo." He blinked he hadn't realized he'd just been standing there for about 5 minutes.  
  
His next action surprised her. In one quick motion she was in his tight embrace. Her head was pressed against his hard chest. Through the soft silk he wore she could hear his heart beat. It was beating at a faster pace that it should have been. ' Is he .......nervous?' She had no time to think on this , for as quickly as he embraced her, he let her go.  
  
She stood dazed for a moment. The sound of a door being opened brought her out of her confused state. Sesshoumaru had already stepped inside the doors. After taking a deep calming breath she followed.  
  
She shivered slightly as she stepped into the dojo. The chilled morning air caressed her warm skin sending involuntary shivers through her body. Shadows of the night still lingered since the sun had not fully risen yet.  
  
She looked around the room. In the center stood a table at which all the lords sat. Kuma-sama sat at the center of the table. Ogita sat at his left , Sesshoumaru to his right and Neko- sama and Yume-san sat on the ends. About twenty feet in front of this table stood a smaller table with one chair. 'I guess this is where I shall sit.'  
  
"Kami help me" she whispered quietly.  
  
Her silent prayers were interrupted by Kuma's booming voice.  
  
"Please approach us child."  
  
Kyame gathered herself and walked towards the table with her head high. She made her way to the front of the table and bowed to the lords and lady in front of her.  
  
Kuma looked at the girl. He felt sorry that she really didn't stand a chance of surviving.He was beginning to like her, plus she seemed like a good match for Sesshoumaru. 'When Sesshoumaru is with her he seems less tense.' he observed. But unfortunately she was only human. He doubted she would even make it through the first test. He shook his head and then spoke. "Kyame-san have you accepted to challenge of the lord to become the mate of Sesshoumaru-sama?"  
  
"Yes , Kuma-sama , I have." She stood regally and spoke clearly. Neither her voice nor her stance showed any hint of nervousness.  
  
Kuma nodded "Very well. Before we begin you must choose your executioner. If you fail one of these trials then you pay with your life and one of us must kill you. You must choose one of us to do the task."  
  
It took barely a moment before Kya answered surely. "If I fail I want Sesshoumaru -sama to be my executioner."  
  
Sesshoumaru's eyes went wide. ' What did she say?!?!? he frantically thought . 'She wants me to kill her if she fails...Is she trying to punish me for not telling her of these trials as I should have.'  
  
His thoughts were interrupted by Kuma's voice. "Very well then. Sesshoumaru-sama will be the one to perform the task if need be. Now let us begin. I will be the first to test you.In this trial of intelligence I will ask you five riddles. You will be allotted two minutes to answer each.Do you understand this?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
"Alright then take your seat and let us begin. We wish you good luck Kyame" 


	16. Riddle Me This Riddle Me That

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I'm so sorry guys! I'm not dead. My writing was held up by a bunch of family problems. My grand ma had a mild stroke so we've been taking care of her. To add to the grief we found that my uncle only has a few months left to live(he has cancer). Plus I have a ton of school work , so that hasn't left much time for writing. I'm going to try and be better about posting chapters from now on. I hope you like this chapter!  
  
Peace&Love,  
  
Kara  
  
Chapter 15: Riddle Me This , Riddle Me That  
  
Ogita looked towards Kya. 'How could the fates be so cruel?' he thought. 'Sesshoumaru is not worthy of her. He could never truly appreciate what a beautiful person she is. He could never give her what she truly wants or needs. That bastard will never take her from me! I promised I would make her mine and I'll be damned before I let that damned dog have her!'  
  
Kya sat facing the lords. 'Stay calm Kya, clear your thoughts.' She sat there watching the lords talk among themselves for a moment. Sesshoumaru turned and looked at her. She in turn shot an icy glare at him. ' I must get through this so I can kick his ass later!' she thought angrily.  
  
If he were anyone else, Sesshoumaru would have shuddered from the glare Kya gave him. He then turned his attention back to the discussion the lords were having. Neko was currently speaking in a semi-harsh tone.  
  
" Kuma-sama why do we waste our time ? This .....this....young human.. girl could not possibly pass, so why pretend she even has a shot? Just allow Sesshoumaru-sama to finish her off so that we do not have to waste anymore time."  
  
A low threatening growl spilt from Sesshoumaru's lips directed at Neko. Neko in turn shot a bored look towards the Youkai Prince and pretended to stifle a yawn. "Come now Sesshoumaru..." Neko half purred " You act as if you are......." Neko paused and then smirked at the dog demon "....in love with the wench..." He leaned slightly forward towards the dog demon Sesshoumaru's eyes widened a millimeter at Neko's accusation . His thoughts shot back to earlier when he was standing in the hall with Kya. He heard her voice in his head.  
  
"You're afraid you'll never see me again. You loooooovvvvvveeeee me"  
  
"You loooooovvvvvveeeee me"  
  
He looked towards the girl in question. She glanced back at him. No emotion crossed her beautiful placid face.  
  
"You loooooovvvvvveeeee me"  
  
He knew she had said those words in jest. But he began to wonder if it were true. ' I can't love her.' he thought 'I barely know her.'  
  
" You looooovvvvvveeeee me."  
  
He looked at her again . 'Even if I did love her.......she could never love me.......'  
  
"Of course.." Neko continued " I couldn't blame you if you did. She is a pretty little thing after all. So young , full of energy, plus she seems like a could provide a good roll or two between the sheets." Sesshoumaru began to growl loudly, red started to spill into his eyes. Ogita wasn't in better shape than Sesshoumaru, but kept his emotions in check. He was ready to rip the stupid neko into pieces. As far as Ogita was concerned, he felt that neko wasnt even worthy of looking at his Kya much less breathing the same air as her. Neko smirked evilly while glancing towards Kya ." Tell me Sesshoumaru, does she taste as sweet as she seems?"  
  
Seeing that a fight could break out at any moment Kuma interrupted. He turned to the cat demon and glared. His booming voice interrupted Sesshoumaru's thoughts." Neko-sama, that is enough!" he started bitterly. "You of all people must know that everyone get an equal opportunity , human or inhuman younger or older. You will be respectful of her and not speak of her in such a manner." Kuma was utterly disgusted by all that the neko youkai suggested especially something like murdering the poor girl . Even though Kuma had some doubts that the young girl would pass all the trials he somehow , deep down also had a good feeling about this one.  
  
'That girl may look like a mere human woman-child but her eyes tell a different story...' Kuma's aged green eyes darted towards the deep gray of the girl's. ' Her body looks young but her eyes hold a wisdom that one of her age could not possess.' He looked towards the girl once more he hoped she would survive so he could confirm his suspicions .  
  
Kya was nervous under the bear youkai's gaze. It felt like he was boring into her soul. She was a bit startled when Kuma's voice suddenly boomed "Let us begin."  
  
Kya watched as the ancient youkai rose from his seat. She only knew he was quite old because Sesshoumaru had told her that Kuma was his sire's (father's) godfather. She would have never guessed since the lord did not look a day over 30. As he walked towards her his long brown mane swayed behind him. He stopped as his tall for towered over her.  
  
"Kyame-san." Kuma began " Are you ready for the first riddle?"  
  
She craned her head almost all the way back to look him in the eye. "Yes Kuma- sama I am ready. " She said in a hard determined voice.  
  
Kuma looked at the girl. He was a bit nervous for her but he would not show it. With a nod of the head he said "Good then let us begin."  
  
Sesshoumaru started to stroke his tail absently, a nervous gesture he had picked up ever since he was a pup, and said a silent prayer to the gods. He was interrupted by Kuma's first question.  
  
" Kyame-san is first riddle will test you skill of sums (a.k.a. math)."  
  
Kya took a deep breath and listened intently to Kuma's first riddle.  
  
"Tell me Kya-san ,If you have six men and they each had six baskets and Each basket has six cats inside and each cat has six kittens, assuming all are whole and healthy, how many legs are there? Answer "  
  
.Kya tilted her head in thought as she contemplated the answer.  
  
**************************************************************************** *****  
  
Outside the castle:  
  
"Inu-Yasha! Wait for the others!" Kagome whispered harshly.  
  
" Feh! They'll catch up." Inu-Yasha replied jumping into a tree overlooking the main gate. Inu-Yasha sniffed the air for a moment checking for any guards. Thinking it safe he lept over the gate that separated the castle form the rest of the western lands with Kagome tighten her hold around his neck in fright.  
  
"Oi wench! Are you trying to strangle me!" he weezed out  
  
"Sorry Inu-Yasha, but you should warn me before you makes a huge jump like that!" Kagome replied  
  
" Feh-" his reply was cut short as he smelt their companions reach them.  
  
"Oi Inu-Yasha you could have waited for us to catch up you know!" Miroku called down from his seat upon the fire cat Kirara  
  
" Quiet monk! Are you trying to tell Sesshoumaru we're here!" Inu- Yasha whispered  
  
" Sorry Inu-yasha. " Miroku replied finger the beads on his right hand. " Are you sure she is here?"  
  
Inu-Yasha shrugged . "We'll that's what Myoga told us. She wasn't in Edo(old name for Tokyo) so we may as well follow this rumor."  
  
"But why would she be here of all places?" Sango interjected" That would be like my visiting Naraku after all he's done.!"  
  
Inu-Yasha looked up at the castle. "I have no idea. All I know is we need her help to defeat Naraku. She is one of our strongest allies after all."  
  
" Yes." Miroku sighed "Strong and exceptionally, breathtakingly, very, very, beautiful." Sango turned and glared at the monk . Her stare brought him immediately out of his perverted thoughts. Miroku laughed nervously " But she can never compare to the lovely Sango."  
  
Sango rolled her eyes and turned around until she felt a wandering right hand cup her behind and squeeze it lightly. The sound of a hard slap echoed in the night. 


	17. An Immortals Curse Revealed !

A/N: Hey you guys. I know I said this chapter would be up 2 weeks ago, but I was admitted to  
  
the hospital after a huge asthma attack and I just got out of there a about a day ago.  
  
I'm soooooooooo sorry! Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter. It should be very interesting.  
  
I would like to dedicate this chapter to WANDERER3! Thanks a lot. You've been a really cool fan!  
  
I also want to say thanks to everyone else who have been reviewing my fic. Your reviews keep  
  
me going guys! Please keep reviewing. You can even e-mail or IM me at Paradoxdoche@aol.com.  
  
I love hearing from you guys!  
  
Peace&Love,  
  
Kara  
  
Chapter 16: An Immortal's Curse Revealed  
  
In the dojo Sesshoumaru held his breath. ' Will she pass?' he asked himself...he  
  
was not so sure she would.  
  
He looked to his right , towards Lord Ogita, who looked like he would fall out of  
  
his chair from all the suspense. Sesshoumaru then looked towards his left to Lord  
  
Neko and his sister. He felt a tremendous growl fight to get out as he saw the  
  
smirks they wore. It was no secret that they hoped for Kya's death so that his  
  
sister may become the Lady of the Western Lands. They wished for her blood to  
  
be shed for their own selfish purposes.  
  
Ogita was not doing any better than Sesshoumaru. Neko and his sister, if they  
  
knew the situation, would be thanking every god they knew of that Ogita was at  
  
the other side of that table, for at the moment Ogita was entertaining thoughts of  
  
throttling both of them and Sesshoumaru.  
  
' That thieving dog is trying to steal my precious hime from me!' he thought  
  
bitterly.  
  
' She dares to betray me and fight for the blessing to become that dog's mate!  
  
That bitch! When I get her back from that dog, she will pay for her insolence.  
  
No one , not even that woman can cross this lord without being punished. They will  
  
both pay! '  
  
Kya sat in the middle of the room . 'Alright, it's now or never Kyame .' she said to  
  
herself. She looked towards Sesshoumaru..ironicly the man she was fighting to be  
  
with after all he'd done.  
  
'You're not sure it was him now.Are you? ' her mind asked tauntingly. She was  
  
really not sure how to answer that question. after all it is hard for a person to give  
  
up a belief they've held on to for a little over 516 years.  
  
Her thoughts were interrupted by Kuma's smooth voice. "Kyame-san what is you  
  
answer?"  
  
Kuma looked into the eyes of the young girl. He did not want to perform these  
  
trials but, it was his duty as a lord to do so. He would gladly give his blessing to  
  
this young woman and Sesshoumaru.  
  
Kya fidgeted out of nervousness in her seat. She prayed to the gods her answer  
  
was right. Clearing her throat she finally spoke. "Kuma-sama the answer is 6060 legs  
  
in total."  
  
The room was silent. Sesshoumaru and Ogita were mentally on the edge of their  
  
seats while Lord Neko and his sister's smirks became wider , confident that Kya  
  
would get the answer wrong.  
  
Kuma cleared his throat and said "Kyame-san. you are correct."  
  
Almost everyone in the room let out a sigh of relief at Kuma's words. The only  
  
ones obviously not pleased were Lord Neko and his sister, who hissed in a low  
  
and hateful manner.  
  
Lord Kuma smiled at Kya and said " Kyame-san, you have proven your  
  
intelligence to me . I do not believe there is a need for anymore questions...."  
  
Neko jumped out of his chair in a rage, yelling at Kuma ,who had his back turned  
  
to him . "Kuma ! You cannot do that! I demand that you ask the original five riddles!"  
  
Neko was beside himself he could not believe that this mere slip of a girl could  
  
pass Kuma's test. Red spilt into his eyes as his blood threatened to consume him.  
  
Kuma turned gracefully to the neko that dared give him an order. Sending Lord  
  
Neko a glare that even made Sesshoumaru shudder, Kuma said in a voice as loud  
  
as thunder, " You dare to give me an order Neko?" Kuma stalked closer, red  
  
seeping into the green of his eyes. Neko stepped back as Kuma's tone became  
  
low and dangerous. " I believe you forget your place whelp! I was still in my old  
  
age while you were but a kitten , new to the world. I do as I please! Do not think  
  
to give me an order again or I will strike you down where you stand. Kuma turned  
  
his back to Neko once more. "Is that clear? " he asked  
  
Neko attempted to get over the fear gripping him and found his voice. " Yes it is  
  
clear Kuma-sama."  
  
Kuma turned and walked towards Kya once again. "My dear girl, " Kuma said  
  
taking her hand "Please excuse the out burst. Sometimes Neko-sama forgets his  
  
place."  
  
"Indeed." Sesshoumaru interjected giving the fuming Neko a sharp look.  
  
Kuma glared at Sesshoumaru for interrupting him. "As I was saying, " Kuma  
  
continued. " I , Kuma, Lord of the North, give my blessing for the marriage of  
  
Sesshoumaru -sama Lord of the West and Kyame-san. " Kuma then kissed Kya's  
  
left hand. As soon as Kuma's lips touched the palm of her hand she started to feel  
  
a tingling sensation Her gray eyes grew in surprise as the star symbol on Kuma's  
  
forehead appeared on her palm.  
  
" Kyame ," Kuma continued, " I place my seal on your left hand as a symbol of  
  
my blessing and a reminder that you will always have a friend in the North.  
  
The Star of the North grants all who bare it , the power of the Second Sight. Use it  
  
well."  
  
Sesshoumaru , on the inside, swelled with pride and happiness. His future mate had  
  
passed her first trial and gained the first of the four seals. 'This is only the first of three trials. I hope she can pass the others . ' he thought  
  
Neko on the other hand, was trying to fight the anger growing inside him.  
  
'That wench ," he thought with unbridled hate , "is getting in the way of my only  
  
desire, the western lands." He looked to her smiling face. 'She MUST DIE!' his mind  
  
screamed. He jumped over the table with such speed it was barely noticed. The  
  
next thing anyone heard was the ripping of flesh followed by the light thump of a  
  
body hitting the dojo floor.  
  
Ogita and Sesshoumaru's body were paralyzed with shock as they watched the  
  
bloody scene. The body of the woman they loved hit the ground dead. Yes dead!  
  
She was dead. No heart beat and no breath came from her chest which was torn  
  
wide open. She never even had a chance to cry out.  
  
Kuma was in no better shape than Sesshoumaru or Ogita. One second she was  
  
smiling at him as he held her hand. The next second she was on the dead. his hand  
  
still holding hers. The blood of the young woman was splattered on his face and  
  
clothes. It still felt warm . It also burned because the spiritual power within the blood  
  
was trying to purify him. Kuma and the others looked to her murderer, Lord Neko. His  
  
hands were bathed with her blood. The skin sizzled as the purifying power in her  
  
blood tried to destroy him.  
  
Kuma stood and walked slowly towards Neko, the promise of death in his  
  
eyes.Neko took as step back as Sesshoumaru and Ogita stood and stalked closer  
  
to Neko with the same look in their eye. He looked passed all three of them and  
  
turned deathly pale at the sight. The three demons about to tear Neko apart  
  
stopped in their tracks and turned as they heard it.  
  
There stood Kya. Not dead , but alive. No wound or blood visible on her being.  
  
No scar marred her flesh. The only thing that indicated she was attached was her shirt  
  
which was completely torn open.  
  
"What's the matter Neko?" Kya asked with a smirk on her lips "You're so pale. Its  
  
as if you've see a ghost." 


End file.
